Workers in the toy art are continually seeking novel mechanism and toy simulations of real devices. Toys generally seek interest or amusement and cooperation between toy movements and manipulations of the toy user. In addition, toys must be safe, rugged, and durable, as well as esthetically attractive.
The invention occurred as a toy simulation of the functions of a real vehicle, and the invention aims at satisfaction of the objects mentioned above to provide a serviceable and ecomomical toy mechanism stimulating the interest of the user.